


What was missing all along

by NSkellington



Series: What was missing all along [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I told myself i wasn't going to do this, Keith and James have a crush on the cute guy next door, Lance has a cat named Plastique, M/M, Multi, Yes it's very important that you know that, oh well, the lotor/lance thing is brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSkellington/pseuds/NSkellington
Summary: The universe has a funny little way of putting people together, people who were always destined to be together. Take Keith and James for example: they grew up hating each other, only to fall in love later. But the universe, or destiny (whichever you prefer) wasn't done with them. Oh no... there was a missing part. And it was going to hit them hit like a truck!
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith/Lance (Voltron), James Griffin/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: What was missing all along [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941898
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	1. Intro

Destiny has a funny way of working it’s magic. After all it’s all around us, we just can’t see it.

The first time Keith and James saw each other it was in middle school and they did _not_ get along, and while Keith was too busy breaking James’ nose, Lance was walking right beside them alongside his swimming team to a friendly match against Keith and James’ school. Lance would faintly remember that day, and not even recall the two pretty boys fighting in the middle of the courtyard.

The relation between James and Keith would only get better in high school, after all the puberty and the awkwardness, and the sweaty everything and zits and grossness. And especially after they came out: Keith was gay. James was bi.

And turned out they really liked each other. Like _a lot_.

By the time they started dating Lance got his first girlfriend, and when Keith and James got their first big fight she broke up with Lance. Life kept going, and Keith and James stayed together. Lance, although many girlfriends and boyfriends, stayed alone.

After graduation James left for college, Keith (who never really felt like getting a degree) followed him and they got an apartment together. That same year Lance became a senior in high school and started working his ass off to get a scholarship for college.

In said college James and Keith met Ryan Kinkade and they both fell head over heels for him, so they made a major decision, something that would change their dynamics forever. They decided to add a third person to their relationship.

Not because they were tired of each other, it wasn’t even close to that. It was just that they both really liked Ryan and wanted to explore that new feeling, and since Ryan was okay with it and, they were not hurting anyone, there was no downside to it. Was it?

They stayed together for a whole semester, but it didn’t really work out. They still liked Ryan, and they were all very good friends, but it was clear that Kinkade was not meant to be their third.

The last night Ryan spent at their apartment, was the night Lance finally walked in a tiny living room full of boxes, which most of it belonged to Pidge and Hunk. His boxes were scattered somewhere, along with his cat, who was hiding at the moment (probably inside his room in a dark corner), but it didn’t matter. Because he was finally there! At the Garrison University! With a full scholarship! Life was good!

But again, destiny was funny. Because not only Garrison University was James’ college, but Lance’s new apartment? It was exactly two doors to the left from James and Keith’s.


	2. First meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cute guy next door

Keith was in a bubble of warm and comfort, cuddled against James’ back. They were still sleeping with Cosmo lying on top of their feet. It was domestic. It was comfortable. It was home. And neither of them wanted to wake up.

That is until Cosmo got up with a sudden movement and started barking so loud that seemed the world was ending.

“God damn it!” James tried to cover his head with the pillow but it was no use. “Keith! Control your beast!”

“So, when he’s barking he’s mine?” Keith asked getting up; it was too early to that crap.

“Yes!” James replied uncovering his head with his tongue out. “And when he’s cute and photogenic he is mine, is very simple.”

“Babe,” Keith said not very impressed. “You are useless.”

Keith followed the dog to the kitchen and all of the sudden was surprised with a hissing song coming from one of the cabinets.

“James?” Keith called trying to hold Cosmo. He was not feeling in the control of the situation. “A little help?”

There was a little complain but soon James was beside him at the door.

“What’s going on?”

James barely finished asking and was already dodging a few plastic containers that were thrown at him, followed by the hissing.

“The hell?”

“I don’t know,” Keith replied with a firm hold on Cosmo. “Do something.”

“Me?!”

“I’m holding the beast!”

It was Keith’s turn to put his tongue out and all James managed to say was:

“Damn it.”

So he stretched his neck to look inside the cabinet and there it was, a white long haired cat, hissing at them like it ready to rip their throats out.

“It’s a damn cat!”

“A what?”

“A cat!”

“How did it get here?”

“Hell if I know!”

They were interrupted by a ringing and both looked at the door.

“Was that the doorbell?!” James asked already in a sour mood.

“It was!” Keith couldn’t believe it either.

Who in their right mind dared to visit them this early?

“Whoever it is, is going to hear a piece of my mind!” James promised practically marching towards the door.

A very moody Keith followed with a still barking Cosmo.

They opened the door after blood and their bad mood faded away almost instantly.

Because right in front of them was the most good looking boy they saw in ages! He was tall and lanky, his skin was a pretty caramel tone and he had eyes that sparkled like two pretty blue gems.

“Hi,” he said shyly.

“Hi,” they said at the same time tilting their heads and smiling.

“I’m so sorry to bother you this early, but my name’s Lance. I live at the end of the hallway,” he pointed, “and need to know if you guys have seen a cat.” James and Keith exchanged a look. “She’s white, has long fur, has blue eyes…”

“She’s in the kitchen,” they replied at the same time.

With that Lance smiled and by God it was like the sun invaded their apartment, neither one of them was ready for that much light.

“D-do you mind getting her?” James said still a little blind, “she’s hissing at us.”

“Of course!” while Lance followed Keith could hear “in her defense she’s usually very friendly.”

“She wasn’t very friendly with our dog.”

“She has never met a dog before.”

The moment Lance saw the cat the bright smile was back on his face and he put her on his lap without a problem, James and Keith were a little shocked to be honest.

“Did you hiss at these guys, Plastique?” Lance asked with a baby voice. “Daddy taught you better than that, remember? We are never rude to attractive people.”

At that the couple had to laugh.

“Plastique, huh?” Keith asked finally releasing Cosmo. “Like Plastique Tiara?”

“Exactly like Plastique Tiara!”

The poor James could only ask:

“Who?”

“Only the most beautiful being in the universe!” Lance replied.

“I keep telling you to watch Drag Race with me,” Keith said, James only shrugged.

“Actually,” Lance said after giving them _a look_ , “one of the most beautiful beings in the universe.”

James rose his eyebrows with surprise while Keith blushed, but Lance was not paying attention at them.

“Because there is my baby, yes there is!”

It was like a bucket of ice cold water had fallen on top of their heads and the cat meowed more than satisfied, like she was laughing at them. Lance kissed her head one last time.

“Thank you so much for taking care of her,” he started saying walking towards the door, the couple followed, “and sorry if she made any messes.”

“Not a problem,” Keith replied smiling, “Is Lance, right?”

“Yep.”

“Well Lance, I’m Keith,” they shook hands and Keith couldn’t help but notice that Lance’s hand was warm and soft, did he moisturize? “And this is my boyfriend, James.”

“Is nice to meet you,” James said also shaking Lance’s hand. “I don’t think we’ve seen you here before.”

“Oh, that’s because I’ve just moved in,” Lance’ smile got bigger, “I’m starting at Garrison today actually.”

“That’s wonderful!” James replied, “I go there too, what are you studding?”

“Physics, and you?”

“Engineering.”

“That’s so cool!”

“Thanks. Perhaps I’ll see you there.”

“Perhaps… or maybe here? I mean we live two doors away from each other.”

They shared a smile and Keith continued taking James’ hand:

“About that… how about you and, whoever you’re living with, stop by our apartment on Friday night so we can have a little get together? We are living so close to each other that we may as well be friends.”

Lance and James took a minute to look at Keith and the asian man had to squeeze his boyfriend’s hand a little, he usually was not the one to make the invitations and it was more awkward than he had anticipated.

And, like in a dream, Lance replied:

“I would really like that.”

“Great!” James said taking the lead, Keith squeezed his hand again thanking him. “It will be you and who else? Your… girlfriend?”

Lance laughed a little before replying:

“Actually its two roommates, I hope it’s not a problem.”

“It’s perfect.”

“See you guys on Friday, then.”

“Bye!” they said at the same time watching Lance walk to his apartment.

When the door was finally closed, it was James who broke the silence with:

“Well, that was a pretty sight. Right?”

“Hell yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their dynamics was heavily inspired by the first episode of Vicious (here's the link if you want to watch: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHx6vEv6GKs)


	3. It's not a little crush anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the new neighbors had deeper consequences than Keith and James thought.

It was not the first time that Keith and James shared a crush, in fact that was something they rather enjoyed doing as a couple. After all, what was the fun in appreciating a nice someone if you can't share that appreciation with your significant other? The thing was that their mutual crush on Lance did not go away.

Not even close.

As the days passed the couple got to know their neighbors better. Lance’s roommates? They were incredible.

Pidge was this feisty little gremlin that apparently was sent from heaven - or hell, it really depends where you stand really - to be friends with Keith; they only knew each other for a couple of weeks and had almost gone to prison at least three times, every time someone asked they would tell a different story (one more ridiculous than the other). James and Hunk shared at least five new streaks of white on a weekly basis.

Speaking of Hunk, James liked to call him Cocoa Bear (because he was cute and delicious!). Did the others almost cried laughing when they heard it for the first time? Yes they did, including Hunk. In return he started to call James, Cadet Tights (it has something to do with his personality mixed with his pants). They were the only ones who called each other that and everyone thought it was hilarious. Hunk also made his mission to feed not only his roommates, but Keith and James as well, and that sealed their love for the Cocoa Bear.

Now, for Lance. Beautiful and angelic Lance… What could Keith and James say to dissolve this growing feeling? By the stars! That boy was adorable!

He was funny and had the most adorable laugh. Lance took care of people, specially his friends. He knew what they needed, it was like he could read minds. He knew the exact moment when Pidge had no energy left and seriously needed to go to bed, he took her there and actually tucked her in! He knew when Hunk was scared of something and was there to make him feel safe, to make him feel better.

Keith and James don't know exactly when Lance started to take care of them as well, but when they noticed they got genuinely touched. Because Lance actually managed to make Keith loosen up when he was anxious and make James drop the books when he was too tired and have fun. 

And there was this thing about him, you see… Lance was a talker and had this talent of making conversation with practically anyone, and those conversations would never feel forced or dragged. Lance was always so genuinely interested in what the other had to say that it was impossible not to be friends with the guy. He was also full of energy, always up to something fun. He did have some difficulty staying still for too long, James noticed when they studied together for the first time (Lance was practically jumping in his seat), but when they were in the open it was like watching a beautiful creature run wild and free. Lance and Keith did enjoy competing in almost everything, and James was more than glad to film it every single time.

The point was: this crush was NOT going away.

It was a saturday, the group had gone out to get breakfast in a new cafe near the park and everything was going as usual. Hunk was talking with Lance and James about the place (he was excited about this new drink) while Pidge and Keith were plotting something (probably) evil.

Then, without saying a world, Lance walked away from them and crossed the street. Everyone just looked at him while he climbed this huge ass three.

“What's he doing?” Pidge asked squinting her eyes to see better.

“Looks like he's got something,” Hunk replied.

And Lance did get something. It was wrapped in his jacket and safely tucked in his arm while he got down. Two kids (a boy and a girl) were waiting for him and once his feet touched the ground the kids ran toward him. What Lance was holding? A kitty. A tiny grey kitty that he placed (still wrapped on his jacket) into the little girl’s arms. A woman appeared and they exchanged a fell worlds before she Lance walked back to his friends waving at the kids (who were waving right back).

“What was that all about?” Hunk asked when they started walking.

“A little rescue,” Lance said smiling. “They are going to keep him, isn't that nice?”

While Lance and Hunk kept talking, Keith looked his boyfriend right in the eye and he could tell: James was thinking the same thing. They really needed to talk.

***

Sure, the rescue itself was pretty darn cute, but if you asked either Keith or James what they really remembered that morning their answer would only be about the way the way Lance clipped that tree like it was nothing and how his shirt lifted just a bit showing the muscles on his back and that beautiful caramel skin. Not to mention the smile he gave the kids, that wide open and shining smile that made everything better, or the way his eyes were sparkling when he walked back to them, because he was so happy for the kids and the cat.

It was more than their two little LGBT hearts could take.

So that night they made a decision: they were going to try to woo Lance. Keith wanted to be blunt (like he is with most things), but James convinced him to make a plan. After all, polyamorous relationships weren't for everybody and they needed to be sure that Lance at least liked them enough to consider it.

“Holy shit!” Keith said, dropping himself on the couch. “I haven't flirted in ages!”

That made James laugh before replying:

“If I remember correctly, you never flirted a day in your life.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry, cutie, but that is the truth,” James sat beside him with a very smug look on his face. “You're lucky you're so handsome.”

“That's the only reason you're here?” He asked smiling.

“What other reason could it be?”

“Oh, I don't know…” Keith said, climbing his lap. “Could be because I always pick you up from college?”

Keith started to play with James’ hair, but the other boy did not seem to notice.

“Nah…”

“Or how I’m always the one who comes up with the best ideas for your projects?” 

At that James pulled Keith right in front of him, so they were millimeters apart. Without breaking eye contact he answered:

“That is debatable.” 

“Never mind the fact that you are my best friend since forever, right?”

“Right.”

“I know,” Keith pulled away just a inch and smiled at James. He then kissed him on the cheek and whispered: “It’s because of that thing I do with my back.”

James got up, taking Keith in his arms, and practically marched to their room saying:

“Now we are getting somewhere!”

They both laughed as the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make a little joke about still being alive, but honestly? Nah...  
> I guess this site is my happy and self-indulgent place where I have fun, and 2020 is being a little bitch so here I am again. Or... I'm just back because it's funnier to write this than to write any of my original stuff, who knows?  
> Maybe it's both...  
> Anyways, comments are more than appreciated (thay actually keep me young) and let´s enjoy the ride.


	4. Mission: Getting the Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start trying to seduce the pretty boy next door. What could possibly go wrong?

Attempt #1:

They were waiting in the hall for Lance to come out of his apartment, the plan was to offer him a ride to college. Simple, right?

Oh! So very wrong!

The moment Lance stepped out his home, Keith gave Jame a thumbs up mentally saying “Let's do this!” before start walking. James, on the other hand, saw Pidge right behind Lance and that freaked him out.

His hand flew into Keith' shoulder before he could actually register the action and pulled, Keith (who was caught by surprise) lost his footing.

Conclusion: when Lance and Pidge got close enough they saw Keith laying on the floor with his eyes wide open in complete shock. James, the poor thing, was covering his face in embarrassment.

“Guys?” Lance called a little concerned. “Is everything okay?”

“Of course!” James replied while Keith only raised his thumb, still looking at the ceiling. “It's just… Uhhh… There was a bug in Keith' shirt!”

“Oh…”

None of the boys noticed, but in the back Pidge was giving them a look. Something was going on and she was going to find out. While her massive brain began to work Lance was offering Keith a hand.

“You okay, Keef?” He asked with a smile.

“S-sure…”

James fanned some of the dust from Keith’s clothes whispering his apologies. By the look on Keith's face, he was going to have his revenge later.

“Anyway,” Lance continued, getting the couple’s attention once more. “We are going to class, care to join us?”

“That would be great!” James said, taking his boyfriend's hand. “But… My class is later and we are going to miss our show, you know? It's the episode they are going to abort this special mission…”

Keith looked at him with a raised brow and James had to squeeze his hand for him to get the message.

“That's right,” he finally said it. “It is a very silly episode, but James really wants to see it.”

Sensing a bit of tension between the boyfriends Lance gave them a little smile before saying: “I’m sure it's great. Maybe we can watch it together sometime?”

“We would love to.” They replied at the same time.

Pidge was now laughing. Not too loudly though, but still…

“Come on, Lance, we are going to be late,” she said, pulling him forward. “Bye gays.”

“Bye Pidge!”

As they walked away the couple could hear Lance asking:

“What's so funny, Pidge?”

“You wouldn't get it, Lance. Not yet, at least.”

Attempt #3

There was a small coffee shop near campus where the group liked to get breakfast when Hunk didn't have the time to cook (and with the exams coming up it was getting more and more frequent). James joined them all the time, after all they did have the same schedules.

But that day Keith managed to tag along. And what a perfect opportunity, Lance was sitting alone on his side of the booth!

“You are not going to pull me down, are you?” Keith asked in good humor as they entered the coffee shop. On that particular day he practically made James his personal slave, but they were good now.

“I got nervous that time!” James’ ears got adorably red and he continued: “I'm ready now.”

“If you say so…” he didn't even want to think about their second attempt, it was just too pathetic to even mention...

Hunk and Pidge were sited facing the door, so they saw Keith and James first.

“Hey guys!” Hunk said waving.

“Good morning,” they said smiling.

Before Lance could get up, each boyfriend sat on an edge on the seat, practically trapping the pretty boy in the middle. Lance didn't say anything, but you could see in his face that he was processing his new position. In front of him Pidge was coughing in a weird way, with her face buried in her coffee mug.

“Don't you guys want to be close to each other?” He asked genuinely curious.

“We are comfortable this way,” Keith replied, raising his shoulders.

“That is,” James completed. “If you are comfortable, Lance.”

“I’m good!”

During breakfast the boyfriends were extra attentive with Lance, they laughed at his jokes (not that it was hard), and were even bold enough to get so close that their legs would be touching. Keith had his arms over the chair and even though he was holding James’ hand, he liked the thought of having his arm over Lance as well, so he did his best to get as close as he could without being weird (if that was possible…). 

James hadn't lied when he said he wasn't nervous anymore, why, you ask? Well, when Lance got whipped cream on the corner of his mouth James cleaned for him. He treated it as a joke, as if Lance was a little kid, he even played with his hair after, but neither James or Keith noticed the blush on that pretty face. Which only made Pidge laugh more, it got to the point Hunk thought she was sick because she could not stop coughing!

When they finally left the coffee shop the boyfriends were holding hands, looking rather disappointed with themselves. Lance was trying to hide behind his phone, and Pidge had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Poor Hunk wasn't understanding a darn thing.

When he asked, the only thing Pidge said was:

“People are so stupid, Hunk.”

Attempt #5

It was the weekend and Lance had convinced everyone to go dancing. 

Now that made Keith and James’ crush on the cute guy next door a whole lot worse, because now they had finally seen Lance dance. And it was everything. Was energetic, exciting, beautiful. Perfect. It was like that boy was made to dance. His body moved like water, in such a graceful and light way. The boyfriends simply could not look away.

Major mistake: mixing alcohol when trying to woo someone. And Keith and James were waisted. 

They were dancing (more grinding and looking at Lance than anything, but it didn't really matter. Did it?) when Keith grabbed his boyfriend’s face for a kiss.

“I love you, babe,” he said, giving James another kiss.

“I love you too, cutie.”

“So why doesn't he love us?” He asked openly pointing at Lance. “I think we are pretty great! Don't you?!”

“Keith, we are fucking perfect.”

“I want him to love us too…” Great, now Keith was crying.

“It's okay, cutie-”

“No! He hates us! I know it!”

Keith was a complicated dunk… One minute he was happy and on the other he was busting into tears. He was a wild card, to be honest. The crying could last hours or stop in a minute, no one knew how it really worked - not even James, who was with Keith for years.

At the moment Keith was practically glued to his boyfriend, crying himself to death. All James - who was pretty drunk himself - could do was hold him and wait until it passed. But that was the moment Lance noticed them.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, getting closer.

“No!” Keith replied before James could do anything. “You don't love us!”

“What?!” 

“I know you don't!”

James was now waiting for a hole to open up and bury them. Of course, they were not so lucky.

At that moment Lance did something that practically stopped time. He touched Keith's face, making him look at his eyes, and smiled before speaking:

“How on Earth could I not love you guys? You two are so special and are so nice to me,” there it was: the smile it looked like the sun.

Keith wasn't crying anymore. That is, until Lance finished:

“I'm so lucky to have you guys as friends! I hope it never changes!”

After giving Keith a hug Lance went back to the dance floor. The couple watched him walk away and when Lance was far enough Keith buried his face on James’ neck and returned to his crying. 

Attempt #?

It had been a few weeks, the couple had some successes and a lot of failures (at least that's how they saw it). They just wanted to be sure that Lance wanted them back, it was not that complicated, right? 

They decided they were going to talk to Lance that night. Ask him how he felt about the whole thing, who he felt about them, if he could give this relationship a chance… The couple was already stressing over it so much that they did not notice Lance’s face. It seemed different that day…

“Hey guys!” He waved with a huge smile.

“Hey!”

The couple only noticed that something was different when they looked at Hunk and Pidge. Hunk looked anxious. Pidge? She was down right disappointed, not that Lance could see it.

“Is something going on?” James asked.

“You look happy,” Keith commented.

“I am happy,” Lance replied. Pidge was in an angle he couldn't see, so she rolled her eyes. “My boyfriend is coming to visit me this weekend!”

Their expressions became masks with fake excitement.

“Naughty boy!” James said. “We didn't know you had a boyfriend!”

“We were on a break actually, but we are good now.”

“That's good.”

“I just can't wait for you guys to meet him! You are going to love him, I just know it!”

“I’m sure we will...”

At that point Keith had excused himself and walked back to the apartment. He did not have the same strength as James for that kind of thing. As he closed the door he could hear the sound of Lance’s laughter fading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually was the first thing I wrote about this story, but since I'm an idiot, I wrote it on paper and have no idea where it could be, so (of course) it's completely different now. Which it's a pity, because I really liked how the first one came out.  
> Oh well... I still hope this one is okay at least.


	5. This is fine.

James did not go to class the next day and Keith did not go to work. They both agreed to take that day as a lazy day and try not to worry about a thing.

So the first thing they did was to turn off their cellphones. There was no way they were talking to someone today. Not if they could help it.

Keith practically made a nest on their couch, full of blankets and pillows, the curtains were closed and the whole room was in this weak comfortable light. He turned on the TV while petting Cosmo, it really didn't matter what they were going to watch, it was just to fill the silence.

James joined him with two bowls of cereal and that's how they spent their morning: eating cereal, playing with Cosmo and napping while watching Disney movies. It was comfortable. It was home. It was exactly what they needed.

They were in the middle of another nap when Shiro and Adam arrived, so they did not hear the knocks. Luckily Shiro had the key, so the boys were awoken by two pairs of eyes and an obnoxiously shaking on the whole couch.

“Adam!” Keith growled when he saw his brother’s fiancee doing the shaking.

“Wake up Sleeping Beauties!”

James only rolled to the side, covering his face with the blanket.

“What are you guys doing here?” Keith asked, trying to kill Shiro and Adam with his eyes.

“You didn't answer your phone,” Shiro replied, having the decency to look like he felt bad about waking them up. “We just got worried.”

“We're having a lazy day.” That's all James said.

Shiro and Adam exchange a look before Shiro began talking:

“You only have lazy days when you are sad. What happened?”

James finally uncovered his face and sat up, he was not going to be able to go back to sleep, he just knew it. Keith hugged Cosmo and refused to say anything, but that was already expected of Keith, so the older couple was waiting for James.

With a sigh, the answer came: “Just got our hearts broken, no big deal. Right, love?”

Keith buried his face in Cosmo's furr, but no one was really expecting a reply from him. Adam, though, got curious.

“I didn't know you guys were wanting a third! Why didn't you tell me?”

“We wanted to make sure he liked us before we tried anything…”

“And you found out he doesn't? That's why you two are sad?”

“Not really.”

“He already has a boyfriend.” Keith completed raising his head.

Adam and Shiro cringed and didn't say anything for a while, that was a complicated situation indeed...

“I'm sorry, boys…” Adam said patting them both in the shoulder. “It happens sometimes.”

“I know…” Keith replied. “It just sucks.”

“Anyway,” Shiro said, stepping forward. “We brought lunch! Knowing you two, you only ate cereal so far. Right?”

Neither Keith or James chose to answer that question, but they did get up to eat in the kitchen.

Shiro and Adam were great company, they were family after all. They knew exactly what Keith and James needed and in no time they had the couple laughing again. Adam loved to tease everyone, especially Keith, and that was even before he and Shiro started dating. Young Keith hated his guts, but older Keith saw him as another older brother.

“I missed you, Mogli,” Adam said, making a mess out of Keith's hair.

“Get off!”

“I always forget you call him Mogli,” James said in a chuckle. “It's adorable.”

“That's because you met Mogli here in school,” Adam started still messing with Keith's hair. “When he was little it looked like he was raised by wolves, right Takashi?” Shiro only nodded while taking a sip of his drink. “I still have a scar of the bite he gave me the first day we met.”

“He’s a biter alright.” That was all James had to say, which was enough to make Keith choke.

While Shiro covered his face, not as embarrassed as his brother (but still), Adam got up laughing (nothing shocked that man).

“Speaking of Mogli and being raised by wolves,” he started to look around. “I didn't say hi to my darling big bad wolf!”

The “Now you're just mixing up the stories!” from Keith was completely ignored.

Exactly two minutes later they heard:

“Guys? There's a beast in here!”

“Didn't you want to play with Cosmo?” James asked.

“Not him!” Adam's head popped from the hall. “There's an actual beast in here!”

James and Keith exchanged a look, oh no…

Since the first day, Plastique (Lance’s cat) had made a habit to always break in their apartment. They would always find her sleeping on top of Cosmo or cuddling against his belly, they were starting to think she had a crush on him. And sure enough, there she was, right on top of the gigantic dog, hissing at all of them like a vengeful spirit. 

Cosmo could not look more relaxed, mind you.

“God damn it, Plastique!” Keith growled crossing his arms.

“How does she keep getting in?” James asked, ignoring the hissing.

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door. Keith looked miserable and James only covered his face, gathering strength.

“I got it,” Shiro said, walking towards the door. 

And there was Lance…

He was not expecting to see someone like Shiro at the door, you know: tall, muscular, completely gorgeous. A man needs a little warning to prepare! And Adam (who was equally as charming) appeared right after.

“Hello!” Adam said, raising his hand. 

“H-hi!” Lance needs to focus. “I'm sorry, are James and Keith here?”

“Sure they are! This is Shiro, Keith's brother and my future hubby,” Adam said as Shiro and Lance shook hands and then finished raising his own hand. “And I'm Adam.”

“Nice to meet you guys, I'm Lance.” He then noticed James and Keith standing a little further and waved. “Hey Jamie! Keef!”

“Hello Lance.”

Lance was no longer smiling when he asked:

“Are you guys okay? You look kinda sad…” 

It was James who replied: “It's nothing important…”

“Are you sure?”

James took Keith's hand and finally said: 

“Well, it's just that our favorite tv show was canceled. And we really wanted to know the ending, you know?”

Lance gave them a little understanding, smile.

“I know the feeling. But I'm sure you'll find another show to love.”

Keith said almost whispering: “Not like that one.”

Breaking the silence (and the tension) Plastique hissed once more, getting everyone's attention. The moment Lance saw her, he opened that big beautiful smile of his.

“There you are, my little queen!” He picked her up and she cuddled against his chest and neck. “What's going on with you?”

“She probably has a crush on Cosmo,” Adam said as a joke.

“He takes after his daddies,” Lance said, patting Cosmo's head. “Such a handsome boy!”

Keith squeezed James’ hand and both boys took a long breath. Lance got up, with Plastique comfortably tucked in his arms, and smiled again before heading to the door.

“Anyway, I didn't mean to bother you guys. I'll make sure she won't do this again.”

“It's not a problem,” James said when Lance was already at the door.

“Oh!” Lance turned around to look at them. “You are coming this saturday, right?”

“Of course we will.”

Lance’ smile got bigger and he looked at Adam and Shiro.

“It was nice meeting you,” he made Plastique do a little wave and he was gone.

Shiro closed the door and Adam said:

“What a little cutie!”

Keith and James feel on the couch again, Keith buried his face in the nearest pillow while James covered his face with his own hands, both said at the same time:

“WE KNOW!”

\--

Pidge was not happy. For starters she never really liked Lance’s boyfriend; she could feel that there was something wrong with him, she just couldn’t say what exactly. When Lance said that they were on a break she got so relieved that she needed to excuse herself so Lance wouldn’t see her face (he was hurt enough already).

The thing Pidge noticed about Lance was that he had a lot - and she meant A LOT - of love to give, but didn’t really pay enough attention if he was being loved back, and that drove her beyond mad. Because Lance was one of her favorite people, he was special to her and she wanted to keep him safe.

She and Hunk did their best, but sometimes it wasn’t their place. Like this boyfriend thing. She already told Lance months ago that she thought he was weird and that he was hiding something, but Lance ignored her, so what was left for her to do? Be there for her friend and protect him when it all went to shit; because it was going to happen, she was sure of it. 

For the meantime she watched Lance enter their apartment with Plastique in his arms, you could see in his face how happy and excited he was. 

She caught Hunk’s eyes from the kitchen and she couldn’t tell: he was worried too. You knew when a person was shady when even Hunk didn’t feel right about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why, but this chapter was actually really fun to write. I made Keith and James really domestic and comfortable around Adam and Shiro, and that made me feel really good.


	6. Le boyfriend

Keith didn’t want to go.

Neither did James. 

But they made a promise, so James made an effort for the both of them and when it was 19:00pm they were standing in front of their neighbors’ door looking pretty darn good (they were sad at the moment, not lazy, mind you). 

From the smell alone they knew Hunk was making something amazing, and when the door opened it felt like they were greeted by the sun itself. Lance was so happy, with a genuine open and relaxed smile. His eyes looked even shinier and the couple had to squeeze each other's hand to stay calm. 

“Hey guys!” Lance practically jumped on them for a hug. “I’m so happy you’re here!”

“Of course we came,” Keith said with a smile that did not reach his eyes. 

“We are curious to meet this mysterious guy of yours,” James completed. 

“He’s not here yet, but he should be arriving soon.”

“Great!”

Keith took a seat next to Pidge and, even though he’s not the best when it came to people, he could see that something was bothering her. 

“You okay, Pidge?” He asked, bumping her in the knee. 

“Between you and me?” She whispered. Keith nodded and she continued: “I don’t really like this guy…”

“Why not?”

Keith has his reasons not to like Lance’s boyfriend, but why didn’t Pidge like him?

Before she could open her mouth the doorbell rang and Lance practically ran to open the door. There he was: tall, dark, and very handsome; with very long bleached white hair and light eyes, not to mention the sharp features that gave him a mysterious and alluring vibe. Lance’s boyfriend was pretty damn handsome, and not only that, he was someone Keith remembered pretty well. 

Lance was bringing him by the hand to the living room when Keith's blood started to boil.

“Jamie, Keef, this is my boyfriend-“

“Lotor,” Keith said, getting right in front of them. 

“Keith.” It was supposed to sound like a calm greeting, but Lotor’s voice shook a little in the end. 

“Do you already know each other?” Lance asked, still holding Lotor’s hand. But you could see in his eyes that he was starting to sense that something was wrong.

“You can say that,” ignoring James’ hand on his shoulder, Keith just crossed his arms and continued talking. “He went to college with my brother.”

Lance was looking between Lotor and Keith, his smile was getting smaller by the second. Behind them, Pidge had an eyebrow raised and was tilting her head in the way she always does when shit is about to hit the fan. Hunk sent James a look, but there was nothing to be done. 

“H-how is Shiro?” Lotor asked, giving Keith a look.

That look was completely ignored as Keith spoke in a ruthless tone:

“Oh, he is fine. But what about you? Are you still married to Allura? Because Shiro did not tell me anything about you two splitting up, and he would know, since she is his best friend.”

Hunk covered his mouth in shock, while Pidge jumped from the couch pointing straight at Lotor. 

“I KNEW THAT SOMETHING WAS WRONG!!! I KNEW IT!!!” 

James covered his face, pulling a non regretful Keith back. 

This time it was like Lance was the one wearing the mask. He was looking at the floor, a faded smile still on his lips, and he was not holding Lotor’s hand anymore. 

“Button-“

“You’re married?” Lance’s tone was so soft it broke everyone’s heart. 

“I can explain,” Lotor said, touching Lance’ shoulder. “Can we talk about this in private? Please, Button?”

Lance took a step away from him with crossed arms and after a deep breath the only thing he said was this:

“No… we can’t.” He then looked at his friends and gave them a sad smile, tears were beginning to form, but he was not crying yet. “Sorry guys, I wasted everyone’s time. Turns out there was no reason to celebrate after all…”

And with that he walked to his room, locking the door behind him.

Lotor even dared to take a step forward (where Lance’s room was) but he got surrounded by people, the one right in front of him was Pidge. 

“You should leave,” she said in a cold tone. 

Lotor looked down on her and was about to move, but to do what we will never know; because as soon as he moved, Plastique was glued on his leg, scratching the hell out of it. 

“Get this thing off me!” He yelled. 

It wasn’t necessary, he kicked her off into the air and Plastique landed on the couch on her four legs like it was nothing. While Lotor left she hissed at him one last time. 

“Good kitty,” Pidge said, patting her head. 

For once, Keith and James agreed. 

—

“This is going to break Allura,” Shiro said on his side of the phone. 

“But she deserves to know,” Keith replied, walking around his own kitchen. “Still can’t believe that happened…”

“Is Lance okay?”

“I don’t know… the way he looked when he walked away, it was... so sad.”

“Adam don’t yo-“ 

Suddenly Shiro’s voice was lost and Adam was talking:

“Let me get this straight, the guy you kids like was being played by Lotor. Allura’s husband, Lotor. The one who graduated with us. The Lotor who is hot as hell but is also a pain in the neck. That Lotor. Did I get it right?”

“In a crude way…”

“When are you guys going to make your move?”

“Seriously, Adam?!” Keith was not believing his own ears. 

“Yes!”

“You didn’t see his face! He was so excited to introduce him to us, to be with him. And it all ended so fast. And it was me who ended it! I don’t think he wants to see anyone, especially me.”

“Mogli, listen to me. Even if you are not going to make a move, don’t stop talking to this boy. He considers you two as his friends and if he’s that sad, he’s going to need all the friends he can get. Understand?” 

He understood, but it didn’t mean he had the actual guts to go through with it! So he compromised. 

“I'll ask James to go check upon him…”

Adam was not letting him go. 

“What about you?” 

“I still think he doesn’t want to see me.”

“Let Lance decide that.” Adam was using his dad tone which was very rare, it was a sign he was being serious. “Promise me.”

“...I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made my boy sad... What is wrong with me?! What am I doing with my life?!
> 
> FYI: Someday (who knows) I will write about Lance and Lotor being actually happy together. But not today!


	7. Dark place...

Let's just say the next few days were not easy on Lance.

He did go to class, but if you asked him was it was about, he wouldn't know. It was like he was a robot on campus: doing everything thing he supposed to do, but doing it on autopilot; with no emotion, no effort, no nothing.

When he wasn't on campus he was in his room, laying in bed with Plastique on top of his belly. He barely spoke a word and if it wasn't for college, he did not leave. Hunk was so worried Pidge was sure he was going to make a hole on their floor from all his stress walking. Is not that Pidge wasn't concern as well, of course she was. She just didn't worry the same way as Hunk.

While Hunk tried to make different recipes to try make Lance eat at least a little and try to make him company (even when Lance wanted to be alone), and walk around in circles when he couldn't think of anything else to do; Pidge was researching, trying to find something that would cheer Lance up. She sat with him, made him company, made him watch a movie with her, even managed to get his sister to call him him (that backfired horribly).

The point was: Lance was sad. His friends though it was just because of Lotor, but incredibly not. There were other reasons. First, he was embarrassed. He had made a complete fool of himself not only in front of Hunk and Pidge (which would be bad enough) but also in front of Keith and James, his newest friends. What did they think of him now? Lance felt like crying every time he thought about that.

And not only that, he had (unknowingly) ruined someone's marriage! Something he never dreamed of doing! He wasn't just embarrassed about that one, he was also so guilty… If he paid more attention, maybe he would have found out sooner. Maybe he wouldn't be in that situation. Maybe he wouldn't have ruined someone's life.

But it was too late! It was too late, and there was nothing he could do.

He did delete Lotor’s number and blocked him on everything he could remember, Lance didn't even want to think about that man ever again! But he knew it wasn't enough. Maybe nothing he did would never be enough...

Plastique meowed, getting his attention, and only then Lance noticed he was crying again.

“Sorry, baby,” he said wiping his face. “I think I'm spiraling…”

She purred, burying her little face on his shirt. It was such a cute sight that he laughed, just a little. It still sounded sad and was very low, but he did laugh. That counted for something, right?

But he was already silent, already lost again in his own head, when Hunk knocked on his door.

“Lance?” He called in a whisper. “You have visitors.”

He didn't want to see anyone, but it was exhausting to speak in a volume people could actually hear. So he just turned his back to the door and closed his eyes, maybe they would leave if they thought he was sleeping?

The door opened slowly and he heard steps getting closer.

“Lance?” Another whisper, that one gave him the chills. Why? Because if James was there, he knew Keith was there if him, and that was the couple Lance was most embarrassed of. “It's us, we just want to make sure you are okay…”

No. He wasn't going to move. He had a plan and he was sticking to it!

“Please Lance,” see? He knew Keith was there! “We haven't seen you in almost a week.”

“We just want to help you, all of us.”

The room was silent for a few minutes, but Lance could feel they were still there. 

“We'll text you later then,” James said. His voice sounded lost.

“Wait.” Lance felt someone, probably Keith, sitting in his bed, almost touching him. “I'm truly sorry, Lance. I shouldn't have said anything about Lotor that day, at least not that way… I ruined your dinner and I'm the one responsible for all of this… You shouldn't be hurting this much.” What nonsense was he saying?! And why were tears in his eyes again? “I wish I could take it all back and have you happy again…”

The plan to not move? Yeah, forget that shit! Because Lance was crying. Again. He couldn't help his shoulders from shaking and the little hiccups, so he did the best he could: he covered his face.

Behind him Keith looked at James in a panicked state, what was he supposed to do now?! James, who was supposed to be the ‘grownup’ of the two, was also panicking. He did not know how to handle tears.

Thank God, Hunk showed up to check up on them!

\---

Lance couldn't believe Keith. Is that what he really thought? That this entire situation was his fault? That Lance was somehow angry at him? How could he even think Lance felt that way? Sure, he was sad, but not angry! And, absolute certainty, not angry at Keith, like at all. 

It was thanks to Keith he wasn’t making a fool of himself anymore, and for that he was actually grateful. And embarrassed. But also grateful. It was Lotor’s fault! He was the one who lied and deceived everyone, Lotor was the cheater. Lance was angry at him, not Keith. 

Plastique meowed putting a paw on his face. Lance sat up raising her so he could look her in the eye. Plastique was his baby, his treasure, and one of his favorite things about her were her eyes: blue, just like his. And it was not just the color, it was the way they shined; like she knew something no one else knew.

And that’s was the way she was looking at him right at that moment. 

“Oh…” he was starting to understand. 

Plastique meowed a final time in celebration, her tail lightly swinging between Lance’s legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that Lance's depression was incredible easy for me to write about and leave it at that.


	8. Healing

It had been an exhaustive day for Hunk. He had two surprise tests and a presentation in which his partner was a complete dead weight. He had forgotten to bring his lunch, so he had to buy food in the cafeteria, and the food there always tasted the same… not only that he also forgot his phone, so time took forever to pass. And to top all of that it rained. When the TV and everything else said it wasn’t going to rain that day! So (of course) he didn’t have his umbrella!

And let’s not forget that he stepped on a puddle on his way home. 

Great! 

But Hunk took a deep breath, because he was a few steps away from home. There was nothing he wanted more at that moment than a hot shower and fries. That was it. Hot shower and fries!

Imagine his surprise when he stepped in the apartment and saw Lance on the couch with Pidge, they were playing Mario Kart and Lance was actually smiling!

“Hey guys,” he said trying to stay calm. 

“Hi Hunk!” Pidge replied with a wave. “We are hungry!”

“I’m going to order some fries with a bunch of cheese,” he said, grabbing his phone on the coffee table (exactly where he left it in the morning). “What do you guys want?”

“Pizza! With extra cheese and no olives, pleeease.”

He chuckled before saying: “Got it.”

Lance was still playing, but didn’t participate in the conversation. Hunk noticed that he was making an extra effort to not look away from the screen, like if he did not look at Hunk, Hunk wouldn’t look at him. 

It was okay, it really was. Lance was going through something that made him truly sad, it didn’t matter how Hunk wanted him to just move over, Lance (like any normal person) was processing this his own way in his own time.

Hunk did not mind taking care of him until then. He already knew what kind of pizza Lance liked anyway and added that to his order. 

“I’m going to take a shower, food’s going to be here in half an hour.”

On his way to his room he gave Lance a light pat on the head, just so he could see that Hunk was still there for him. 

As the hot water hit his back Hunk felt all the stress of that day going away, and he breathed in peace for the first time in what felt like ages. It was usual for Hunk to have bad days, but they did happen, and boy they left Hunk exhausted.

He finished his shower feeling like jello, all his muscles were relaxed and he was slightly sleepy. It felt pretty damn great.

He was expecting the sounds from the TV and the curses from Pidge (Mario Kart was not a game to be played lightly in that house), but what he wasn’t expecting were the arms that surrounded his shoulders the moment he stepped out of the bathroom. 

“Lance?” Hunk was used to Lance’s hugs, they hugged all the time! But that one in particular caught him by surprise. 

“T-thanks, Hunk,” Lance whispered. “I know I’m difficult, but you and Pidge take care of me. Thanks for being my friend.”

From the corner of his eye he could see Pidge watching them with a sincere smile on her face (and those were a rare sight on her), but this was not the time to focus on Pidge. Because at that moment, Hunk could feel his heart grow three sizes bigger and all he could do was hug Lance back. 

Now they were both crying! 

But Hunk could feel it, it was a good cry. A cry that washes the soul, that releases whatever it was that was weighing you down. Everyone needs to cry like that once in a while, and he was so grateful that Lance finally was. 

They were interrupted by the sound of a camera. Two pairs of eyes went straight at Pidge, why was holding her phone up with a childish smile. 

“I live with a bunch of babies.”

“You love us,” Hunk said, opening one of his arms. 

“Yeah, whatever.” She jumped from the couch and joined the hug, only now that she was closer Hunk noticed that she had been crying. “I really do.”

Lance’ smile wasn’t at full power yet, but it was definitely bigger. And as his light made the room slowly brighter, they were interrupted once more by the sound of the doorbell.

It was time to eat. Thank God!

—-

Normally by that time, James and Keith would be getting ready to meet their neighbors to go and get breakfast. But they haven’t done that in days, so the couple was sleeping. 

That is, they would be if someone could just stop ringing their doorbell!

“Son of a bitch!” Keith said practically jumping from the bed. 

Normally James wouldn’t even bother (he actually found it kind of amusing how Keith acted when he was cranky), but he knew his boyfriend was on edge lately so with a sigh he got up and followed. 

Keith opened the door practically growling but was greeted by the little gremlin also known as Pidge. She was smiling in that wicked when of hers with her finger still on top of the doorbell. 

“You know…” he said closing his eyes with a smile. “Sometimes I really hate you.”

“Oh shut up, you love me.” She pushed him away. “Hi James!”

“Pigeon.” James crossed his arms using his boyfriend’ shoulder as a support for his cheek. “Not that we don’t like when you visit, but, you know, whyyyy?”

“Good grief, I’m surrounded by babies.” It was supposed to be a insulting, but she said it with a smile. “Anyway, I just wanted to know if you lovebirds wanted to have breakfast with us.” 

“What?” They asked at the same time. And James completed: “But I thought that was something you did with…”

Still smiling, Pidge tilted her head to the side. The couple looked into the hall and there he was, right beside Hunk, with a oversized galaxy hoodie that made him look even more adorable. 

“LANCE!” Keith yelled, running at him. 

“We were so worried about you!” James said joining the hug Keith was (practically) squishing the life out of Lance. 

He was so overwhelmed that all Lance could do was try not to cry again and hug them back.

He had missed those two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you can't simply "cure" depression, okay? I know. But we also don't stay sad forever and the healing needs to start at some point.  
> I guess I wrote this chapter like this because of my wish to experience something like that: people that understand you, you know? And genuinely respect your pace and feelings, not pushing you to just "get better". Idk...


	9. It was time

It had been a while, but everything was okay again; James’ classes were a pain as usual, Keith’s job was going pretty great but he always liked fixing bikes, so that was to be expected.

Pidge and Hunk came up with the idea to start movie night. It was great for numerous reasons especially to distress all of them after a ruff week. For James and Keith it was special because they could spend more time with Lance. 

And speaking of Lance, it looked like he was okay now. The bright smiles and warm laughs were back, the games and the little dances he always did when he stood still for too long.

Everything was back. 

Even though James and Keith did have to admit that, at first, they were a little bit afraid of Lance. They knew by now that their neighbor had a gentle soul and was sensitive; Keith had a better experience with depression than James, but it didn’t mean both of them did not have their own moments with sadness.

So they knew that Lance needed space and support, needed friends and love. The last thing they wanted was to trigger Lance back into a bad place just because they wanted to take him on a date. 

Lance needed time. They just didn’t know how much…

“I got the milkshakes!” Hunk declared stepping out of the kitchen with the platter. 

“Okay,” Pidge said, staring at the TV. “We got ‘The Mummy’ and ‘An American Werewolf in London’, which one do you want?” 

James and Keith didn’t reply, they always waited to hear what Lance wanted to watch first. 

So, as they watched “The Mummy” with milkshakes and popcorn, Lance (who was sat on the floor between the couple’s legs) rested his head on James’ knee, while unconsciously touching Keith’s leg.

He looked so relaxed and comfortable, like he was meant to be there (in the middle of them). And, just by looking at his relaxed smile, they could tell, Lance trusted them enough to let his guard down and just enjoy himself. 

The boyfriends exchanged a look and they knew: it was time. 

——-

Okay, just because it was time didn’t mean they knew what to do. And honestly? The moment they stepped inside their apartment, the couple started to freak out. 

What would they do?! What would they say? How would they say it? What if Lance didn’t like them that much, said no and never wanted to see them again?! 

There were so many question, so many butterflies in their stomachs that James started to laugh. 

“And what is so funny?” Keith asked looking at him like he was insane. 

“Nothing, it’s just that the last time I felt this nervous about asking someone out, it was you.” 

Now Keith was laughing as well. He covered his face and replied:

“That's so cheesy, babe!” 

“What? It’s true!” 

“And that's the best part.”

Keith pulled him to a hug and they shared a kiss. Everything was going to be okay, they knew it because they were together. And together they could do anything. 

—-

Believe it or not, Keith and James put a lot of thought on what could be the perfect way to talk to Lance, Adam had many ideas on the subject and they were instantly rejected.

Shiro thought that the whole thing was adorable, simply for the fact that he had never seen those two like that. Keith got jumpy with the mere thought of them having the talk with Lance; while James tried to look calm, but honestly? He wasn’t fooling anyone. Everything needed to be perfect and there was no way around it!

Of course, in the end, destiny had other plans. 

It was sunday night, the boys just got home from a walk with Cosmo and the dog practically flew behind the couch. The couple didn’t even have to go see to know that Plastique had broken in their apartment again. She and Cosmo had become inseparable at this point. 

They were making dinner when Lance knocked on their door after her, by the looks of his clothes (one of Hunk’s hoodies and pajamas pants) and his messy hair, Lance had spent the day studying.

He looked absolutely adorable (as usual). 

“She is behind the couch,” James said before Lance could ask anything. “Come on in and eat with us, Lance.” 

Lance had knocked on their doors after Plastique so many times that it had become a routine at this point. Still, Lance had his shy moments (bless his precious little heart). 

“I don’t want to intrude…”

“You could never do that,” Keith said, getting by James’ side. “Please.”

Both James and Keith offered Lance a hand and he took the two of them. The couple guided him to the kitchen trying not to smile too much, it was insane how easily Lance fitted with them. 

Dinner was nice. They ate, talked and laughed. Lance shared with them stories about his family (specially about his twin sister who was about to have a baby), which gave Keith an opportunity to talk about his brother and his upcoming wedding. Lance and James talked about college and told Keith funny stories that happened on campus; and so it went. 

They talked for what it felt like hours. It felt cozy, natural, felt like they always had dinner together. Maybe that's why James looked at Keith, or Keith looked at James (they honestly don't remember), and it just came out.

“We wanted to ask you something.” 

They said at the exact same time, it even looked like they rehearsed it (they probably did. Not for that specific occasion, but still..). But anyway, both were a little surprised by that and looked at each other. Their faces made Lance laugh, but he soon stopped since the couple looked a little nervous.

“Are you guys okay?” He asked genuinely concerned. “You're acting weird.”

It was James who said: 

“It's just that me and Keith wanted to ask you something for awhile now, and we are kinda scared of what you're going to do.”

“Sounds serious.” Then Lance opened his eyes comically wide and asked: “Are you going to ask me to kill someone?”

Which made the couple laugh. 

“No, silly.”

“Good!” He said with a hand on his own chest. “Because that's where I draw the line on this relationship.”

James and Keith looked at each other once again when Lance said the word ‘relationship’ but tried to stay calm. James just kept talking:

“Lance… The thing is, me and Keith want to ask you this for months now and it's okay if you say no.”

“More than okay,” Keith completed. 

“Yeah,” James took Keith’s hand and continued: “We are just scared that if we ask you this, you will look at us in a different way or won't want to see us again.”

“And that's what we really don't want.”

“Because you're really special to us, no matter what.”

Lance smile was small and nervous when he said:

“You guys are starting to freak me out…”

“Sorry,” They said at the same time.

After squeezing Keith’s hand and taking a deep breath, James began:

“Lance, ever since you knocked on our door for the first time after that psycho you call a cat,” Lance’s brief chuckle did relieve some of the tension that was forming. James kept talking: “We were attracted to you. And then, we got to know you, got to be friends with you, and got to see what amazing person you actually are. We kinda fell for you.”

Keith cutted in with: “And kept falling…”

“We were planning on having this conversation sooner, but you told us you had a boyfriend and all of that.” They did notice that Lance looked away when the boyfriend friend was mentioned, but it could not be ignored. “We wanted to be there for you, to support you. Not to pressure you any further.”

“But we think it's time you know how much we like you.”

“And, if you are comfortable with it, we would love to take you out on a date.”

There was a moment of silence and the couple finished it with a: “Please?”, which (again) they said it at the same time. 

Lance listened to them in silence, and when they finished talking he stood in silence for a little longer (like he was still processing what he just heard). James and Keith were still holding hands and were starting to get nervous when they noticed that Lance was about to say something. But the only thing that came out was:

“...what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! We made it! It's happening! I'm really nervous about it, but it's happening!!!


	10. Because you are special

“I don't get it,” Lance said, staring at his own hands. “Don't you guys love each other?”

Now the couple would not let go of each other's hand so soon, not that the question was offensive (it was kind of expected), but they couldn't really help it. Ever since they started dating, it became a sort of safe place to hold the other’s hand, it kept them (especially Keith) calm and centered.

“Of course we do,” James replied with a soft tone, trying somehow to make Lance understand what they were trying to say. “We love each other very much, but this doesn't mean we are not in love with you too.”

Still, Lance looked at them with sad eyes. Like he didn't believe them, like he was trying to see what other reason they could have to be doing this.

“B-but why me? There is nothing great about me. I'm just the guy people like to play wi-” blue eyes flashed angrily at them. “Wait, is that what this is about?”

“No, Lance!” Keith replied first, raising his free hand in a sign of peace (which was copied by James). “We would never hurt your feelings.”

“Believe it or not,” James said with his hand still raised. A stupid smile was growing on his face without him even knowing it. “We fell in love with you.”

Lance’s anger dissipated as fast as it came, giving room to pure shock. He was looking even more adorable, like one of those meme cats, but the couple could see in those pretty blue eyes of his a glimmer. Of what, they didn't know yet, but they were hoping it could be something related to Lance feeling something for them as well.

With his smile growing even more, James began:

“We love the way you swing your body to the song in your head when you're bored.”

And Keith completed:

“And how your smile is always so bright and warm.”

“Not to mention your laughter and those silly jokes of yours.”

“Or how you always notice when someone is sad, and always knows what to say to make them feel better.”

“You don't see how special you really are, but we can't even imagine our life without you in it.”

You don't know this, but it was you who was missing all along.”

With their free hands the couple reached for Lance, and since he didn't pull away or anything like that, they went ahead and took his hands forming a little circle.

James was looking right into Lance’s eyes when he finished with:

“Please, Lance, let us show you how much we care about you.”

Lance was quiet once again. He didn't want to admit, but when the couple was saying some of the things they loved about him, he was doing his best to not bust himself into tears. It had been so long since someone noticed something about him. Not the easy thing, like he liked cats and his favorite color was blue, but the little things. Things he barely noticed himself. 

“I don't know…” he said rubbing his eyes. “I've never done anything like this before…” which was true. But… Since they were being so open about all of this, the least he could do was to give it a try, right? “Okay…”

It was like it was Christmas morning, as far the couple was concerned, but Lance wasn't done:

“One date! I don't have classes this Friday, is it okay?”

“It's perfect.” They replied at the same time.

“Okay…” as she was being summoned from the forces of beyond, Plastique choose that moment to jump on Lance’s lap and demand attention. He never loved more. “I'm gonna go before I get too embarrassed and change my mind.”

That was supposed to be said in a calm manner, but the poor boy was blushing and he stumbled on the chair behind him. It was okay, because James and Keith were looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

Lance was about to leave their apartment, but he stopped at the door and turned around. He was still blushing, but looked at them right in the eye.

“Are you sure you want to do this? You know, with me?”

James was the first one to get up, but Keith wasn't far behind.

“Lance, it's been a while since we've been this sure about anything. Trust me, I live with Keith.”

It worked, Lance laughed. Keith however was not so entertained.

“Ha. Ha,” he said crossing his arms. “You're so funny, babe.” 

You could feel the sarcasm drip from the air. James only reply was:

“Funnier than you.”

Lance felt the apartment laughing as James ran for his life. Plastique meowed in his arms, but he knew he didn't have to tell her. She already knew: he was happy. Really happy.

And, holy shit, he had a date! He had to tell Hunk and Pidge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making Lance feel valid and loved is very important to me.


	11. The Date

Lance spent the next week thinking about what this date with two attractive boys would be like. Where would they go? What would they do? Would they still be interested after the date was over? 

He had many questions, and (truth to be told) he was a little nervous. But it felt like a good kind of nervous, like butterflies in his stomach and all that. 

Lance was a simple guy when it came to dating: if you liked him, you had to be really clear about it. If not, he would never take the hint by himself. Since Lance liked to playfully flirt with everyone he always thought that any flirting towards him would be playful as well. And when he was the one interested the other party would eventually see him as only a friend, or lie to him, or maybe even both. 

But now he had these two handsome boys interested in him and that was too much!

Of course he noticed that James and Keith were attractive from day one, but they were a couple, so Lance limited himself to harmless flirting. But he did notice a few moments where they were extra friendly with him and his heart would almost explode every single time. 

It was scary to think of what would happen on Friday, but he still wanted to go so badly! 

Time took ages to pass and even his classes felt like they were in slow motion. Pidge thought the whole situation was hilarious. 

“Look at him, Pidge,” Hunk said after Lance was done screaming into his pillow for the third time that night. Apparently Keith or James (maybe both) had just texted him something cute. “I think our boy is in love.” 

Pidge looked from Lance at Hunk. Those two idiots were really something. 

“It’s too early to say, Hunk.” Her reply was supposed to keep them grounded, but still, she was smiling. “But it’s nice to see him so excited about something.”

In her mind all she could think about was: finally! 

—-

It was, finally, Friday night. 

James was putting on a fourth outfit in the last fifteen minutes while Keith was practically hunting Cosmo down for his jeans. 

“Hurry up, love,” James said putting on his jacket. “Do you still want me to do your hair?”

“Yes!” Keith yelled behind the couch. “It’s Cosmo’s fault! He stole my pants!”

“Should I be jealous?”

“It's not funny,” Keith was going to pass straight through James, but stopped the moment they were face to face. “You’re wearing that?”

James looked down at his own clothes before grunting and marching back to their closet. Keith finally managed to get his jeans, but they had drool all over them.

“God damn it…” time to plan B, a.k.a steal from James’ side of the closet. 

Speaking of James, he reappeared with a new look. 

“Better?”

He was dressed with skinny black jeans and a dark grey shirt with long sleeves and low collar, his favorite jacket was on top and he was also wearing the boots Keith gave him on his birthday. The choker on his neck was new, but definitely appreciated. 

“Much,” Keith said, giving him a kiss. 

“Thanks, but we are going to get late at this rate.” 

“Two minutes,” he said running to their closet. “Cosmo drooled all over my pants!”

“I should definitely get jealous...”

Keith came out giving him an unimpressive look, but honestly? James was not really paying attention, because at the moment his boyfriend looked pretty damn good! He had a blood red crop top and the leather jacket that made him look like a sexy criminal (James’ words), the jeans he stole from James were ripped on the knees and you could see the black fishnet underneath. 

“Damn!” James said it, touching his own chest. “I'm not even mad you stole my jeans.”

“You can always take it back later,” Keith replied, giving him another kiss. “Now can you do my hair? Please?”

“Sure. What do you want?”

“Just that bun you like.”

James brushed Keith's hair with a smile, he knew his boyfriend didn't really need help with his hair, but he also knew that Keith was like a cat: always looking for a reason to get people touching his head (specially his hair), and that was something James was more than happy to do.

With Keith's hair done and everything checked at least twice - keys and wallets were exactly where they were supposed to be - the couple waved Cosmo goodnight and left the apartment.

Sure, Lance was only two doors away, but they were still nervous about being late and all that. So imagine James’ heart when he looked at his phone and noticed they were not on time.

“We are late, Love,” he said as they walked through the hall.

“It's going to be fine,” Keith replied, grabbing his hand.

They knocked on the door and there he was, the boy they were both madly in love. 

Lance was wearing a black shirt that had blue flowers on the sleeves. A light jeans jacket was tight into his waist and he also wore black skinny jeans that looked like they were sewn on his legs. Honestly? That boy looked good enough to eat.

“Three minutes late,” Lance said smiling. “I was starting to think you wouldn't show up.”

“It was Keith's fault,” James pointed at his boyfriend.

“What can I say? I was a victim of sabotage.”

Lance laughed and the couple felt ridiculously proud of that.

“So…” Lance said, locking the door behind him. “Where are we going?”

“Well,” James said while he and Keith started walking, making sure Lance was in the middle. “We thought really hard about that, didn't we Keith?”

“Yep.”

“And in the end it was kind of obvious where we should go.”

“Where we needed to go,” Keith corrected him.

“That's right; needed to go.”

By Lance’s face, he was getting more and more curious by the second.

Perfect!

—-

They took Lance to karaoke. 

He freaking loved it. 

The bar itself has a dark and cozy atmosphere, the tables were not too close to each other but there were no separate booths. The stage was right at the end, full of lights and special effects (like dry ice and huge fans), it was a little tacky but it was just the right amount. 

Lance was already vibrating as they were looking for a table and the moment they sat down he was already looking at the playlist. 

“You guys are singing with me right?” He asked looking up for a second. “Or did you just bring me here to watch me embarrass myself?” He asked in good humor. 

“Of course we are going to sing with you,” James replied before Keith could think of an excuse (bless his shy little heart). 

“Good! Because I already know the song I want to sing with you two.”

He raised the list and they read the title. 

“That’s a duet, Lance,” Keith said, raising an eyebrow. 

“So?” His eyes went back to the playlist. “If I getting this right, the duets are only in your head.”

Did that make Keith and James smile like complete idiots? Yes it did. 

After they ordered their drinks Lance jumped to the counter to put their names on the list. And you know what? The night was really fun. 

They talked, laughed, drank, had chilly fries and sang from Katy Perry to Panic at the Disco. 

James and Keith thought they were used to Lance’s flirting, but oh how wrong they were. When Lance flirted for real it was so smooth it completely caught them off guard, it almost made Keith spit his drink one time. 

When they sang their song together no thought it was weird, actually their voices worked pretty well and even if they didn’t, they wouldn’t care less about it. 

That night was freeing for James and Keith, because finally they could talk and interact with Lance the way they always wanted. While Keith always made sure to have an arm around Lance’ shoulder, James every once in a while would play with his hair (and thanks to whoever was watching, Lance seemed to like it as much as Keith). 

“So you guys are telling me there is no show,” Lance said, having a hard time to believe it. “All those times you’re talked about this TV show, and there was no show?!”

“No silly,” Keith answered chuckling. “We were talking about you!”

“You guys are the silly ones!” Lance replied, now having a hard time to stop laughing. “And I was so curious to watch it!” 

Now it was James who was laughing. 

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Lance grabbed his glass. “It had missions and agents, and giant robots that came from space! Who wouldn’t want to watch it? Besides…” he was really concentrated on his drink. “It was something you guys talked about a lot, so it seemed important to you…” 

Later they would blame it on the alcohol, but at that moment both James and Keith felt like all blood from their bodies moved to their faces (and was staying there forever). 

“You are so cute,” Keith said, pulling Lance for a hug. 

The said hug didn’t last very long, because James pulled Keith back, leaving a very confused Lance behind. 

“What are you doing?” James asked with his arms crossed. 

“I was going to kiss him…?”

“We agreed to decide who would kiss him first!” 

“Babe, we are in the middle of a bar!”

“Then you will have to wait until we get back home.” 

Now Keith was pouting. He looked at James ,who still had his arms crossed; to Lance, who was looking at them not understanding a thing. 

“God damn it!” Keith said before getting into position. 

“Rock…” James started. 

“Paper…” 

“Scissor!”

Both of them drew scissors.

Again.

“Rock…”

“Paper…”

Scissor!”

Both drew rock. 

Again! 

“Rock…” 

“Paper…” 

“Scissors!”

Keith drew scissor, James drew rock. 

“No!” Keith practically yelled covering his face. 

“It’s okay love,” James said, looking very pleased with himself. “You can do it right after me.”

They walked back to their table and the moment they sat down, Lance was asking: 

“Should I even ask?” 

“We were just deciding who gets to kiss you first,” Keith replied with a grumpy face. 

Lance stood in silence for a moment and then asked:

“Why is that important?”

“Is not,” both Keith and James replied, but James kept talking: “it started as a joke between us two but then we kinda got a little competitive about it.” 

“And you decided over ‘rock, paper, scissor’?” 

They nodded and Lance covered his face. He kinda wanted to be mad; those two were acting like children over something that should be Lance’s decision, right? And yet… it was that childish act that was making that situation so endearing and even charming.

Lance wanted to be mad, but he ended up smiling and blushing. Curse those handsome faces!

“Who won?” 

Keith pointed at James with his thumb while James himself raised his hand. Again: like children. It was adorable. 

Lance leaned over the table so his face was just a few inches away from James’ and he said:

“Well?”

James was already handsome with his usual serious face, but now that he was giving Lance that smile… it was more than a happy smile, it was the smile of a trickster, of someone who was in control, someone who was more than pleased with themselves. Lance loved that smile and decided he wanted to see more of it. 

But at that specific moment he was more focused on how James’ lips felt and moved against his. James kissed with his entire mouth, he was present, he was there, and wanted Lance to know that. James was comfortable and his hold was strong, yet his touch wasn’t harsh. James was warm. 

“Okay,” Keith said, interrupting them. “My turn.” 

And before Lance could register, Keith was holding his face and kissing him. It was a completely different experience, but equally pleasant. Keith’s hold on his face was firm, Lance was not going anywhere, and his mouth was like fire: demanding and hungry. It was overwhelming and yet not enough. 

While still kissing Keith, Lance felt James lips on his neck and there it was: the perfect balance.

It took a lot of Lance to stop and sit back down. When he finally did, his face was flushed and his lips were swollen. Looking at him like that made James literally lick his mouth while Keith bit his own lips. 

“We should go,” Lance said looking everywhere but at them. 

They couldn’t agree more. 

The way back home was uneventful, they only held hands. But as they walked Lance back to his door, both James and Keith could feel this urge of not wanting to let him go. 

“I really had fun,” Lance said with that bright smile that they loved. 

“Us too,” James replied, bumping Keith in the shoulder. 

“So…”

“Will you go out with us?” Keith asked with the same subtlety of a hippo. Then,just to be safe, he added: “Please?”

Lance’s blush was at its full force now, but he was still smiling. 

“I still don’t know why you two are so interested in me,” he said, getting closer to them. “But yes, I will.” 

Keith hugged Lance before kissing him again, James joined in and they stood together for a moment before James started: “It’s okay if you can’t see why you’re so special.”

And Keith completed: “Because we are more than happy to show it to you.” 

—-

By that time Hunk was already asleep, but not Pidge. She would usually be in her room, but for some reason that night she was reading in the living room. 

So she saw when Lance arrived. 

He looked stupidly happy, with face all red, his hair a mess and, not to mention that his eyes had a glow that only people in love had. 

She would usually tease him, but no. Not that night, at least. 

“Did you have fun, Lance?” She asked with a shit eating grin. 

“I did, Pigeon,” he replied not really looking at her. “I really did.” 

And he (by her words) went flouting to his room. If Pidge went outside she would see two other boys acting the exact same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually not the end, because I have way too many ideas for this ship (and no self control), so if you enjoyed this, you're going to love what I have planned!
> 
> And if you're curious, these are the songs I imagined the boys sang in karaoke:
> 
> Lance: Friday night (Katy Perry)  
> Talk too much (COIN)  
> Luck (American authors)
> 
> Keith: Take me home (After Midnight Project)  
> Big red gun (Billy talent)
> 
> James: Try (the Tyler Ward version)  
> Keep me watching (Jason walker)
> 
> All three - Rockstar (A Great Big World)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just having some fun. Let’s roll with it, shall we?


End file.
